


Red Eyes

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: "You're eyes are red... were you crying?"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Red Eyes

Evening was settling over the area. The sky was painted with the pinks and oranges of the setting sun. Geralt was heading back to the camp Jaskier and he had set up earlier in the day. The location of the contract was far enough away from town that it made more sense to sleep in the woods then make the trek back to town in the dark.

The dry leaves on the ground crunched under his boots as he entered the clearing where Jaskier already had a fire started. The bard didn’t seem to notice him as he continued to stare into the flames. It wasn’t until his foot snapped a twig that Jaskier looked up at him startled.

Jaskier’s smile faltered as he greeted Geralt, “Hunt go well?”

Geralt grunted and took a seat catty corner to Jaskier next to the fire. The bard was unusually quiet as they both watched the flames lick over the dry logs. Geralt glanced at Jaskier to determine whether he was okay. Perhaps he was just tired. It had been a long day.

He frowned as he examined him, “Your eyes are… were you crying?”

Jaskier’s eyes widened and he quickly turned away. He shook his head and wiped at his eyes, “I.. I wasn’t… it’s just allergies… that’s all.”

Geralt grunted at Jaskier’s attempt at a lie. He could have easily called him out on it, but the bard clearly didn’t want to talk. He nodded his head and returned his gaze to the fire.

After a few moments Jaskier huffed, “Really? I lie so obviously and you continue on as if nothing is wrong?”

Geralt was taken aback by Jaskier’s indignation. He thought it had been best to give him his space. If he wanted to talk then he would. Nothing ever stopped him before. Geralt frowned as he turned back toward Jaskier, “Ah… sorry, um, you didn’t seem to want to talk… so, you were crying? What about?”

Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, pouting, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Geralt exhaled sharply, “I- fine. We don’t have to…” He stared at Jaskier in confusion for a moment before grabbing a stick and poking awkwardly at the fire. He didn’t know what to do in this situation at all.

Jaskier glared at him over his shoulder, “You know I’ve been crying and you’re not even going to attempt to comfort me?” Tears started to well up in the bard’s eyes.

Geralt’s eyes widened and he started to wonder if Jaskier had been affected by some spell while he was gone, but his medallion wasn’t reacting to magic. He tossed aside the stick and sat next to Jaskier. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close to his body. He rested his cheek against the top of Jaskier’s head and mumbled an apology, “I’m no good at knowing what to do… I’m sorry…”

Jaskier’s tears formed streaks along his cheeks as he pressed into Geralt’s chest. He hummed as he continued to soak in the warmth of his body and the flames from the fire. Geralt stroked his hair gently as he held him.

“I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it,” Geralt started hesitantly, “and we don’t have to… but I want you to know, if you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”

Jaskier’s hand on Geralt’s chest gripped the fabric of his shirt. His voice was shaky as he spoke, “...you’d laugh at me… if I told you why I was crying.”

Geralt pulled away slightly and stared into Jaskier’s eyes, “I won’t laugh. I promise.”

Jaskier gazed up at him for a moment then nodded. His voice was quiet as he spoke, but Geralt was able to pick it up, even over the crackling of the fire.

“I actually am not sure why I’m crying… I just feel terribly sad.”

Geralt tried to stifle the chuckle that escaped but failed. Jaskier looked up at him in horror as more tears formed in his eyes, “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

Geralt quickly shook his head. He gently held Jaskier’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing because I thought it was ridiculous. I was laughing from relief. I thought you were crying due to something dangerous or someone hurting you. I feel awful you feel this way, but I’m happy to know you weren’t injured.”

Jaskier sniffed and wiped the back of his hand over his face, “I feel so ridiculous Geralt… I’m crying over nothing.”

Geralt pulled him close and kissed him atop his head, “Don’t feel ridiculous. It’s okay for you to feel this way. Most everyone has moments like these. I’m glad you told me so I could offer you comfort. Moments like these are harder when you don’t have someone to be there with you. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you feel like this again.”

Jaskier wrapped his arms tightly around Geralt’s waist and buried his face in his chest, “Thank you Geralt.”

Geralt hummed as he held him close. The two proceeded to watch the flames of the fire, together in each other's arms, gaining comfort from the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
